This invention relates to a vehicle front structure for effectively absorbing collision energy.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-316011 shows a vehicle front structure for absorbing collision energy from a front side. This vehicle front structure is provided with a main member formed by reinforcing a front member to its middle portion and being slightly bent inwardly and a sub member extending obliquely outward providing an auxiliary rigidity to the main member. The main member and sub member form a Y-shape. In this vehicle front structure, while the main member absorbs low-level collision energy from a low-speed collision with a non-reinforced portion of the main member, a reinforced portion of the main member and the sub member absorb high-level collision energy from a high-speed collision.